


It's Not Time, Yet

by Perry_Downing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Parents, F/M, Family, Leia Wants Grandchildren, Leia ships Reylo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/pseuds/Perry_Downing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is giddy. She tries not to hope too much, give them space to overcome their obstacles. But Leia would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that Rey’s place in her son’s life has filled her with dreams long buried. Dreams of large family dinners, surrounded by small children with mops of dark hair. Just a few months ago Leia had resigned herself to dying alone, with no family to mourn her. And now, this girl who came out of nowhere, has given Leia everything … She is impossibly grateful to Rey. As long as her son doesn’t screw it up.</p>
<p>A one-shot from 'He Knows He Needs to Stop' from Leia's POV, in which Rey receives The Talk from Mama Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Time, Yet

“There’s something else I’ve been meaning to talk with you about.” Leia sets her tea down and looks at Rey kindly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You and my son, you are … growing closer?”

 

Rey looks away and starts to fiddle with her teaspoon.

 

“I know you probably don’t approve, I’m just a scavenger and he’s …” Rey won’t look up.

 

“Oh, Rey, is that what you think?”

 

Rey only nods, such a small movement, just a whisper of acknowledgement.

 

Leia thinks that if she had understood a year ago what this fierce young woman would come to mean to her, Leia is quite sure she would have burst into tears when they first met.

 

First it was Luke, almost as if he was being dragged back from the dead by Rey’s relentless pursuit of the old Jedi. Then Ben … Rey had done the impossible and brought him home. She can’t quite believe that she has her son back. Her beloved baby boy came back to her. After years and years of anguish and guilt, her conflicted, confusing and confused son is _home_. All because of this incomprehensible girl who’s so captured her son’s heart.

 

“Well, dear, you couldn’t be more wrong.” Rey looks up quickly, shock in her wide hazel eyes.

 

“You don’t … you don’t mind?”

 

“Quite the contrary, I hope that you are with my son for a very long time.”

 

“I … I care for him.” Rey seems like this pronouncement has cost her to speak, so unused to sharing her inner self.

 

Leia is giddy. She tries not to hope too much, give them space to overcome their obstacles. But Leia would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that Rey’s place in her son’s life has filled her with dreams long buried. Dreams of large family dinners, surrounded by small children with mops of dark hair. Just a few months ago Leia had resigned herself to dying alone, with no family to mourn her. And now, this girl who came out of nowhere, has given Leia _everything_ … She is impossibly grateful to Rey. As long as her son doesn’t screw it up.

 

“I think, perhaps, you more than care for him Rey.” Rey looks down and pink spots stain her cheeks.

 

“I … yes, I think so. But I’m so scared.”

 

“Tell me what frightens you so?”

 

“What if I’m not strong enough? He’s so … intense. He has so much _need_ inside of him.”

 

Leia can’t help but laugh at that. “Yes, Ben never did anything by halves, it’s true. But you must know how deeply he loves you. He would do anything for you.” Leia has been very surprised to find this fiercely devoted man hiding under all of Ben’s poor judgement and torment. It seemed that all he’d needed to grow up was someone on which to focus all those deep and powerful feelings. She’s never seen him so calm, now that he has Rey.

 

“Don’t worry Rey, I know you are _exactly_ what he needs.” However Leia is not entirely convinced that Ben is what _Rey_ needs. While she’s been very surprised to see how her son is striving to win Rey’s heart, to be the very best man he can be, Leia has her reservations. He is mercurial, deeply damaged. It’s asking so much of Rey …

 

He’d always given up easily if a task didn’t just come to him. She sees now that the missing piece of that puzzle was that it had to _matter_ to him. She’s never seen him work so hard at _anything_. But it doesn’t change what he’s done and how very far he has yet to come.

 

But Leia sees so clearly that her son needs this young woman, so the General says, “I know that Ben will always be good to you. Honor you, treat you with respect. I’ve never seen him so passionate about anything, anyone. I believe he will return whatever you give him tenfold. He’s very, very much in love with you.”

 

“Yes, I think I know that. I just … is it even me he loves? The way he talks about me sometimes. It’s like I’m some kind of goddess or something. I don’t feel like he’s talking about me at all.”

 

“Ben always did have a flare for the dramatic. But I do think he sees you. I think, perhaps it’s you who has a slightly clouded perspective.” Rey hides it well enough from most people, her desperate fear, but Leia has always known how it tears at her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, dear, that you are a fantastic young woman. Ben may be in the throes of his first love affair but that doesn’t change that you are a very impressive person. Perhaps if you allow yourself to believe at least a little bit of what he tells you, you’ll see yourself a tad more … clearly.”

 

Rey obviously doesn’t understand.

 

Leia sighs and tries again, “Have you let yourself imagine that perhaps the woman he sees is who you are?”

 

Rey laughs out loud at that. “No, I can’t possibly be who he sees.”

 

“Maybe you should think on that more, dear,” Leia says. It’s sad to see what Jakku did to this fiery, burn bright thing.

 

“I … maybe.” Rey looks away. Leia can see she’s uncomfortable with this line of thinking.

 

“Well, back to what I wanted to talk with you about.” Now is as good a time as any so Leia pushes forward.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You, I do not think, have much experience with men?” Rey’s eyes open in shock, she had not been expecting this.

 

“Uhm. Not, really no.” Her cheeks are _flaming_. Leia almost feels badly, almost.

 

“And I sense that perhaps this is … changing?”

 

Rey can’t speak, she just nods her head and looks back and forth furtively.

 

“You know about the particulars.”

 

“Of course! I kept away from people but I’m not ignorant. I read, watched holos. I know what to expect.” Rey has a false confidence in her tone and Leia smiles indulgently.

 

“Well, you may find it a bit different than that, but I’m glad you are familiar with the mechanics of it all. The reason I want to speak with you is that I want to make sure you know what your options are to avoid a pregnancy.” For now, Leia thinks.

 

Rey looks completely lost and breathes out “Pregnancy … children …” It’s clear she hadn’t really thought of this before.

 

Leia can’t help herself. She asks “Do you want children, someday?” Please, please, please.

 

“I … I never let myself think about that. I had to focus on surviving. It wasn’t until Ben that I thought about any of it. He sort of crashed into my life and changed everything. It’s still so new … I don’t know. I don’t think I’d be very good at it.”

 

“Well I think you’re wrong about that. And of course it’s much too soon for any of that. If things continue to progress as they tend to do, you have options. There’s an implant, it will keep you from getting pregnant. All it takes is a visit to the med bay. You may select one that’s effective for one or five years. Of course it can always be removed if you find things have changed.” Rey’s eyes just about fall out of her head at the thought.

 

“Oh Maker, this is surreal.” It becomes a bit much for Rey and she starts to laugh. “I can’t believe I’m talking to Ben’s mother about birth control!” There’s a tinge of hysteria to her laughter.

 

“Well, much as I would love to be a grandmother, it’s not time. Yet.” Rey looks at her, startled. Leia just smiles.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was un-beta'd so don't blame Meaghan M/Juulna!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider reading He Knows He Needs to Stop. We have fun on the Ben Solo Pain Train.
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
